


Umbrella

by astolat



Series: Captain America works [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t anywhere else to take shelter when the rain hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Time I'll Check The Weather Channel (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51395) by shirozora-draws-shit. 



> Originally [posted to tumblr](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/86597588448/umbrella).

There wasn’t anywhere else to take shelter when the rain hit. They’d closed out the bar, just sitting in their booth talking while people drifted out around them; Steve hadn’t really noticed how late it had gotten until the waitress had finally showed up at their table and said, “Sorry guys, you don’t have to go home, but.” Now everything was shut. They’d given the waitress the cab they’d called.

“It’s going to be twelve minutes,” Sam said, putting away his phone.

“Guess we should’ve checked the weather,” Steve said.

“I don’t know,” Sam said, looking at him, his eyes warm and amused. “You make a pretty good umbrella.”

Under the shield, his voice sounded different, deeper; an echo maybe. Steve cleared his throat. “I’m okay. Are you getting wet?”

“Hm,” Sam said, thoughtfully. “My back, a bit. Better get a little closer.”

He put his hands on Steve’s waist and tugged him just a bit forward. They were almost up against each other, close enough he could feel Sam’s body heat. It was nice. The wind had gotten pretty cold. Steve swallowed.

“Arms getting tired?” Sam said.

“I’m okay,” Steve said. “I can go a while.”

“Doesn’t mean it feels good,” Sam said. He reached up and rubbed Steve’s upraised arm, his hand warm and firm. His eyes didn’t break contact.

“It’s fine,” Steve said. He sounded weird too, a little squeaky. “I’m fine. I’m — it’s good. That’s good. It’s — fine.”

“Mm-hm,” Sam said, nodding like Steve had just explained something to him. He rubbed Steve’s other arm, too, kneading the muscle right where the burn was starting. His hands felt good. Really good. Sam slid them down, over Steve’s shoulders, thumbs pressing gently into the tight muscles in his upper chest. “How’s this?” he said.

Steve whispered, “Good.”

The rain was pattering down steadily, the familiar rhythm of nights in tents or huddling under leaves. The gusts of wind kept trying to sneak through his clothes. Sam’s hands were moving over him, gently, keeping out the cold, smoothing over the rise and fall of Steve’s chest. Steve couldn’t look Sam in the face anymore. He stared over his shoulder and kept the shield up over their heads, keeping out the rain.

“Stop me if I’m heading anywhere you don’t want me to go,” Sam said softly.

“No, it’s, I’m,” Steve said. Sam’s hands were going around his back, drawing him in. Their bodies fit together, close. He could feel Sam’s — Steve blushed hot.

“Still good?” Sam said, murmur of his breath against Steve’s lips. He was untucking Steve’s shirt. A lick of cold air crept in, but Sam’s hand chased it off. He slid his hand under Steve’s waistband.

“You—” Steve said, stammering, “you haven’t even kissed me yet.”

Sam’s mouth curved up. “Thought I’d give you a chance to think it over first,” he said. “Cause once I start kissing you, I’m not going to want to stop.”

“Who needs you to stop?” Steve said, and put his arms around him.

They got pretty wet before the cab came.

# End


End file.
